jaderosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tallion Daynar
"Once they called me Tallion Daynar... I was one of the greatest Mages this world has ever known... you... all of you... are entwined in the fate of my beloved... and of the Roses... and if the fair maiden speaks true... I can help you to end that legacy... to destroy the Roses... and to finally..." the last words emerge as barely heard whispers, "...set me free..." . --Crucible of Wolves, Roots that Clutch Tallion Daynar was once a great and powerful mage. His love for the sorceress vampire Ellinoria led him to make two of the greatest artefacts kindred society has ever know, The Jade Rose and The Crimson Rose. Mortal Life Before Tallion Daynar awakened and became a Mage he lived an average life in Esthar. He worked for one of the leading companies in Esthar. His day usually consisted of work in the office and then a small meal at home with his cat. One day while travelling home from work the train he was on crashed causing him grave injuries. While he was in the hospital when he first started to come into his powers as a Mage. Master Daynar Daynar's life as a mage was fast paced and hectic. He moved swiftly through the ranks of his order gaining the title of master in just a few years. His powers ranged from the ability to warp reality to strong and painful visions of the future. A few months after attaining his master rank he met Ellinoria the woman that would be his greatest love and his doom. He fell madly and swiftly in love with the sorceress vampire. Ellinoria desired to become human again and so Tallion began to seek out a cure. He built her a great mansion, one that allowed her to experience things she had lost by becoming a vampire. Breathing, her heart beat, sunlight, food, the comfort of a warm fire, and the ability to relive her old memories. But this was not enough for Sorceress Ellinoria. She wanted to become human permanently and so he began work on The Jade Rose. But Master Daynar was no fool and was gifted with powerful visions as a side effect of his great power. One night he saw his death at the hands of his love. He saw her take the Jade Rose, become human and reek havoc across the world. So Tallion began to put plans in place to stop her. If she managed to destroy him The Jade Rose would respond to his death by disappearing to a church in the desert. She would return there one day but Master Daynar knew that she would be stopped by a group of vampires This was not enough for Master Daynar, he needed a second plan in case his first failed. A way to return Ellinoria into a human if she should regain her powers. He began working on a second object, one more powerful then The Jade Rose. Instead of making a Kindred a mortal, it makes a mortal a kindred. He created the Jade Roses' sister, The Crimson Rose. As his visions predicted shortly after presenting his love with the Jade Rose he suffered a bloody and painful death at her hands. Ellinoria was outraged when the Jade Rose disappeared from her fingertips only to appear in a place she could not go. It was then she began the search for a group of neonates to do her dirty work. Oblivion Master Tallion Daynar's death was not complete. While his body is gone his spirit remains. His Wraith is bound to the world by the two artefacts he created. Until they are destroyed he can not be free. Campaign Involvement The Jade Rose Tallion Daynar does not make an appearance in this campaign but his mansion does. The PCs enter it looking for information regarding the Jade Rose. There they meet Faux and Deke two golems that he created to greet them when they arrived. While at the house the PCs experienced disturbing side effects, breathing, heart beating and being caught up in a memory from Marquis Kohnz. After shattering a mirror and receiving a vision left for them by Daynar the PCs finally discover the location of the Jade Rose. Crucible of Wolves As the PCs enter old hang out the Blood Diamond the are contacted by the Wraith of Master Tallion Daynar. He informs them of his circumstance and begs them imploringly to destroy the Rose. After convincing him that they are genuine Master Daynar instructs them: Category:Mage Category:Wraith Category:Non-Player Character